


Making the Most of It

by ibonekoen



Series: Rough Hands [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's parents don't like Clint and don't think they'll last, but she doesn't care. She loves him, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> Non-powered, modern AU set in an rp verse called Rough Hands, started with a friend. Stephanie Rogers and Clint Barton met in high school and started dating. Eventually they get married. She's Army, he's a Marine, and together, they try to make their lives as soldiers work.
> 
> Also, it goes without saying, but here it is anyway: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. I'm just playing in their sandbox. Please don't sue me.

They're young — eighteen and fresh out of high school — and so in love, despite what the naysayers might think. Her mother thinks it's just a phase that she's going through, one of those teenage rebellions. His mother thinks it's the best thing that could happen to him. As the head cheerleader and valedictorian of her class, she's a good influence on him, the slacker, the troublemaker, the one who graduated by the skin of his teeth.

Her mother's convinced she's destined for greatness — she's continuing the family tradition of attending West Point, where she'll no doubt graduate with top honors. His plans involve the military as well — he's leaving for Parris Island in the morning to enter the Marine Corps boot camp.

They're making the most of their last night together, parked in a clearing out under the stars. They're lying in the bed of his pickup truck, naked underneath the blanket she brought. Her head is resting on his shoulder and his arms are wrapped comfortably around her, just holding her close. They're quiet; he's staring up at the stars, counting each one, and she's listening to his heartbeat as she traces nonsensical shapes on his chest.

She breaks the silence first, with a whispered "I'm gonna miss you." She lifts her head, shifting and sitting up just enough to look down at him. He's smiling at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he reaches up to brush her blond locks back, tucking them behind her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but it's not like it's forever. You'll have breaks, and I'll get leaves." He cups her face in his hand, stroking his thumb over her cheek. "We'll write letters and call each other."

She smiles and leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. His fingers slide to the back of her head, tangling in her hair and holding her in place as his tongue works its way into her mouth. He feels her shudder and shift, straddling his hips, and then she's rocking against him in a slow rhythm. It isn't very long at all before his body reacts, and with a quick adjustment of their hips, he's inside her, and she lets out a quiet mewl as his hands find their way to her breasts.

They get lost in each other, the steady back and forth sway of their bodies, the sensual kisses that leave their skin tingling. He's panting when he breaks the kiss, arms going around her, cradling her against his chest as he sits up. He presses a kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, enjoying the breathless sigh she makes, and then he buries his face against her neck, thrusting up into her with a sharp snap of his hips. He lets out a muffled groan, his hand sliding between their bodies, fingers fumbling to find her clit.

He comes first, spilling into her with a quiet moan, and he pants into her neck as his fingers scrabble against her clit. She lets out a soft cry, and he knows she's close, can feel her tightening around him. He speeds up the frantic motion of his fingers and then licks a path down to her breast, where he latches onto the nipple and sucks hard. She throws her head back and starts to convulse in his arms as she moans, loud and keening.

She's letting out soft whimpers as he stretches out on his back and pulls her down with him. He peppers her neck and collarbone with soft kisses and then trails a path back up to her lips. "We gotta get dressed," he whispers, reluctant to let her go.

"Mm, no, never putting on clothes again." She clings to him, burying her face against his neck, and he can't help but chuckle.

"Baby, c'mon, the sun's coming up." He rubs his hand over her back and presses a kiss to her forehead.

She frowns and lifts her head, squints at him with one eye closed. He points upward to the sky, and she tilts her head up, eyes following the line of his finger. A scowl plays across her face as she realizes that yes, the sky is starting to lighten with the encroaching dawn.

"Shit." She scrambles back, pulling off of him with reluctance, and he gets a nice view of her ass as she searches for her silk panties.

He's in no hurry to get dressed, simply enjoying the view of her nakedness, although he's saddened by each piece of clothing that covers her up. Maybe she has the right idea. Maybe they could stay a little bit longer.

That thought is cut off when his jeans land on top of his head, shrouding her from view, and he lets out a squawk of protest.

"Get dressed! My dad'll kill us if he catches me out of bed!"

_That_ gets him up and moving. Nothing scares him more than the thought of the General catching his daughter out with him past curfew. He scrambles to get dressed in record time, and then they take off, headed to her house.

He stops the truck a couple of blocks from her house and shuts off the engine, kills the headlights. Then he leans over, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. "See you in a few hours," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers once he's broken the kiss.

"Damn straight," she whispers. "There's no way I'm letting them ship you off without a goodbye first."

He smiles and kisses her once more, and then nudges her out of the truck. He rests his hands on the steering wheel, grinning as he watches her head off down the sidewalk, and he waves when she glances back.

"I'm gonna marry that girl someday," he mutters to himself.


End file.
